


年轻的军军和他的灵魂

by Chuluoran



Category: Acorn(Comics)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, merman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluoran/pseuds/Chuluoran
Summary: 人鱼社长和渔夫军军，魔改王尔德。





	年轻的军军和他的灵魂

**Author's Note:**

> They never belong to me.

刘军是一名渔夫。

 

每天夜晚他都要驾船打渔，自从他有记忆以来就是这样了——这是因为他失去了一段记忆，事实上，就算刘军什么都不记得，他也知道那是一段很长的记忆了。

 

而他从来没有停止过回忆。

 

某一天晚上，当刘军像往常那样拖起渔网时，他感到渔网很重，他几乎要被它拖下海了。他暗自思索着：这儿是不应当有这么多鱼的，希望不是什么可怕的海怪才好。

 

幸好，渔网里的虽不是一大群鱼，却也不是海怪或什么可怕的东西。事实上，只有一条熟睡的小美人鱼躺在里面。

 

他灰白色的头发湿漉漉地贴在颊边，每一根头发都仿佛银色的丝线。他的皮肤像纸张一样苍白，翠绿的海草缠绕在他灰蓝色的尾巴上。他的鼻梁像雕塑那样挺拔，他紧抿的嘴唇像刀刃那样锋利。海浪冲刷着他的身体，他的睫毛上沾着的海盐反射着金色的亮光。他的手指瘦长而有力，紧握着一把金红色的竖琴。

 

刘军这时才意识到，这并不是一条小美人鱼——这条美人鱼看起来比他年长一些，也更为高大——难怪他这么重了。

 

刘军蹲下去，试探性地戳了戳这条人鱼。当他碰到人鱼时，人鱼立刻睁开了眼睛，用他金色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。这让刘军有点背后发毛。

 

“你要我放你走吗？”刘军问。一阵怪异的感觉涌上心头。他不过是头一次见到这条人鱼，此刻他却不想放他离开了。当然人鱼开口要求的话另当别论，但这种感觉却是他无法忽视的。

 

“是的。”人鱼说道，“虽然我很想和你结识，但我必须回到海中去。”他没有从人鱼的脸上看到惊慌，相反的，人鱼露出了微笑。

 

“好的。”刘军说。人鱼立刻用手臂撑起身体，跳进了大海。但他没有立刻离开，而是回过头来望着刘军。

 

“我可以答应你一个请求。”人鱼说，“作为你放我走的报答。”

 

刘军有点摸不着头脑，他不觉得自己做了什么值得报答的事情，或者说，他觉得如果人鱼要走，他是拦不住的，这条人鱼看起来就很能打的样子。

 

“你可以告诉我你的名字吗？”刘军问。

 

人鱼笑了起来。“这根本不算一个请求，”人鱼说，“我叫做阿尔萨德。如果你想不到别的请求，那我愿意在你每晚打渔时为你歌唱。”

 

刘军答应了他，等到阿尔萨德的尾巴尖消失在海平面上时，他后知后觉地想起一件事——阿尔萨德是怎么知道他每晚都出来打渔的？

 

之后的每天晚上，当刘军出海打渔时，阿尔萨德都会从海水中冒出来，弹奏竖琴，为他歌唱。但海豚们从不愿接近他，海鸥们也不在他头顶盘旋。刘军猜测这可能是某种性别歧视。

 

阿尔萨德的声音低沉而和缓，他歌唱的都是些刘军从未听说过的故事和从未见过的远方。阿尔萨德歌唱过死神的故事，他说他们并不一定身披黑袍，但确实手握镰刀。他还唱到一些植物，它们在梦境中扎根，在地狱里生长。他唱起遥远的某个地方，那儿有永不止息的在风中奔驰的列车，和来来往往的忙碌的乘客。

 

阿尔萨德每晚都贴着他的船只游动，就在刘军一伸手就能碰到的地方。但刘军从没有触碰过他，反而是阿尔萨德常常伸手来扒他的船沿。

 

刘军回想起一些老渔民们说过的人鱼故事，觉得阿尔萨德和传说里确实不大一样。可能还是性别问题，他想。

 

随着时间的推移，他逐渐习惯了阿尔萨德的陪伴和接近，他打渔的时间越来越短，而是日复一日地坐在船上，听阿尔萨德同他讲述那些瑰丽又怪异的传说和远在天边的故事。阿尔萨德开始叫他亲爱的，而刘军皱起眉头，觉得似曾相识。

 

“亲爱的，你愿意和我一起到海底生活吗？”终于有一天晚上，阿尔萨德这样问他。

 

刘军沉默了，他不知如何回答。阿尔萨德注视着他，趴在他的船舷上。最终刘军点了点头，“你要我怎么做呢？”他问道。

 

“你的身上有人类的灵魂。”阿尔萨德说，“舍弃它吧，然后我们就能永远在一起了。终有一天，我会带你去看所有我歌唱过的地方，去经历所有我歌唱过的故事。”

 

刘军点了点头，“可是我怎样舍弃我的灵魂呢？”他又问。阿尔萨德望着他，摇了摇头。

 

“我不知道，我是没有人类的灵魂的。”阿尔萨德说。说完，他就消失在了海里，刘军只看见他尾巴掀起的一路波浪。

 

刘军上了岸，走向了一座教堂。神父结束了他的祷告，沉默而严肃地注视着他。

 

“我的孩子，你想要知道什么呢？”神父问。他的声音十分沙哑，但语调还算轻柔。

 

“请问…”刘军感到了一丝不安，“我要怎样舍弃我的灵魂呢？”

 

神父紧皱着眉头，向他摇了摇头。“孩子，”他说，清了清嗓子，“我不能帮你的忙，这是亵渎神灵的要求。你的衣角上有死亡的气息，你是在走向死神的怀抱。”

 

刘军只好转过身走开了。当他走出教堂，来到大街上时，商人们看见了他的模样，窃窃私语起来。他们中的一个走向他，说道：“我认识你，你是那个从不离开海边的怪胎渔夫——你想要卖什么东西吗？”

 

刘军想要问他是否收购灵魂，但他自己也认为这是不可能的。所以他只是摇摇头走开了。商人露出无趣的表情，回到了人群中去。

 

这时刘军想起了他曾听老渔夫们的另一个传说。在海湾的角落里有一个洞穴，那儿住着一个巫师，他有着世界上最厉害的巫术。如果神父和商人都不能解决他的问题，也许巫师可以。刘军想。他开始走向那个海湾。

 

在他到达海湾后，他并没有找到传说中的洞穴，而是看见了一栋木屋。刘军正犹豫着是否要走上前敲门时，木屋的门开了，一名高挑的长发男子走了出来。和传说中不同，他并没有戴着尖尖的巫师帽，而是戴着一顶礼帽；他也没有穿着巫师长袍，而是穿着双排扣的黑色长外套；他的双手也没有握着魔杖和野毒芹，而是戴着一双白手套。但他的头发可真长，刘军想不出如果他没有魔法，是怎样保持那一头长发的柔软顺滑的。

 

“你也是来寻找巫师的？”男子问。他的脸上挂着礼貌但仅限于礼貌的笑容，似乎对他的到来无动于衷，“传言可没那么可信——你可以和别人一样叫我将军。”

 

在刘军为自己的行为做出解释前，男子向他走近了一步。

 

“我知道了。”自称将军的男子说，“你是为阿尔萨德的事情来的，是吗？”

 

刘军开始相信他是巫师了——要么就是每年都有人为阿尔萨德来找他——他宁愿相信前者。

 

“是的。”刘军说，“你可以帮我摆脱我人类的灵魂吗？”

 

将军思索了一会儿。“可以。”他说，“但你要和我跳一支舞。”

 

刘军点点头。

 

“今天晚上，月亮升起之后，地点就是这儿。”将军说，“‘他’也会来的。”

 

刘军想问“他”是谁，但他觉得将军不会告诉他的。所以他只是把将军的话牢记在心，离开了将军的住所。

 

月亮出现在山顶时，刘军准时到了将军的木屋。将军打开门邀请他进去，他才发现这木屋竟是如此之大。这儿似乎正在举行一个舞会，而当他踏进门时，人群和音乐都停了下来，所有人的目光都落在他们身上。他们穿着完全不同的服饰，看上去像是来自全世界的每个角落，但刘军觉得他们看起来和将军是同一类人。

 

“我们开始吧。”将军说。

 

他们开始跳舞，或者说是将军带着他旋转。刘军看见旋转的裙摆和旋转的地板，他感到头晕眼花，感到脊背发凉。

 

“抬起头。”他听见将军说。

 

刘军抬起头来，周围的景象已经成为一片流动的光影，漩涡一般缠绕着他——按理来说这种情况下他是看不到具体的人的，但事实上他看到了——那是一个黑色的人影，有着棕色的头发。他看不清更多了，但他感觉到了死亡。

 

“The Death.”他说。

 

将军猛地停了下来，他又看到周围跳舞的人了，这回他们没再跟着停下来。而在这一片纷乱的长裙和礼服之间，他再也看不见那个黑色的人影了。

 

“既然如此。”将军说，从口袋中抽出一把折叠刀递给他，“你到沙滩上去，背对着月亮，用它割下你的影子，那就是你灵魂的身体了。你让他离开，他就会按你的话去做。”

 

刘军接过刀，走出木屋的门。他回头看了一眼，没有从窗户和门缝中看到一丝光线，也没有听到任何声音。

 

他走到海滩上，转过身背对着月亮，弯腰割下了自己的影子。他的影子立刻站了起来，看起来像是在照一面反了的镜子。

 

“你走吧。”刘军说。

 

影子看着他，“可以把你的心给我吗？”影子问。

 

“不。”刘军回答，他听见身后传来拍击水花的声音，他知道那是谁，“我的心是属于阿尔萨德的。”他说。

 

“好吧。”影子说，掉头离开了。刘军也转过身去，阿尔萨德就在那儿，倚在一块岩石上，握着他金红色的竖琴，面带笑容地望着他。

 

刘军走了过去，阿尔萨德伸出手，将他拖入海底。阿尔萨德的笑声传进他的耳膜里。刘军睁开眼睛，看见红色的珊瑚和金色的海葵，那些他曾捕捞过的鱼围绕着他游动，阳光被气泡和搅动的海浪歪曲成各种形状，照射在海底的软沙上。

 

“想去看鲸鱼吗？”阿尔萨德问。

 

他们在一片礁石边上停下，刘军顺着阿尔萨德的目光抬起头，看见巨大的黑色的阴影漂浮在海面上。它游曳的动作带起一片水波，搅起暗涌的潮流。

 

“想离近一点吗？”阿尔萨德凑近刘军耳边问。刘军点了点头。阿尔萨德拉着他浮上海面，伸手去触摸那蓝色的庞然大物。刘军看见它看了他们一眼，嵌在一堵墙上似的巨大的眼睛转向他们又很快转开，像是不屑一顾。

 

过了一年，刘军的灵魂回来找他了。他回到了那片海滩，他没有呼唤，但刘军知道他回来了。

 

刘军站在水中，看着自己的灵魂。“你为什么要回来？”他问。

 

“我去了北方。”他的灵魂说，“我获得了神赐予的智慧。让我回来，你就会拥有智慧了。”

 

“阿尔萨德比智慧更重要。”刘军说。他自己都觉得这话酸得倒牙，所以他立刻转过头去，回到了阿尔萨德身边。

 

第二年，刘军的灵魂又回来了，他们再一次在海滩上相见。

 

刘军依然站在水中，看着自己的灵魂，“你为什么要回来？”他又问。

 

“我去了南方。”他的灵魂说，“我获得了的全世界的财富。让我回来，你就会拥有财富了。”

 

“阿尔萨德比财富更重要。”刘军说。这回他的牙酸得都要掉了，因此他更快地转过头去，回到了阿尔萨德身边。

 

第三年，刘军依然在海滩上同自己的灵魂见面。

 

“你靠近一点。”他的灵魂说，“这次我找到的是记忆。”

 

刘军踏上了沙滩。

 

“有一家位于河边的魔法店铺，店主有一只水晶球。”他的灵魂说，“只要你把双手放在上面，你就能看到发生在你身上的所有事情。”

 

“阿尔萨德——”刘军说。

 

“那家店铺离这里只要一天的路程。”他的灵魂说，“阿尔萨德甚至都不会注意到。”

 

刘军知道那不是真的，阿尔萨德当然会注意到。

 

“我试了那只水晶球。”他的灵魂说。“我看到另一个人，和你亲密无间——就像你和阿尔萨德一样——但你不称他为阿尔萨德。”

 

“那已经是过去了。”刘军说。

 

“那就结束它。”他的灵魂说。

 

刘军和他的灵魂踏上了旅途，他的灵魂再一次成为了他的影子。

 

第一个晚上他们到达了一个墓地，刘军听见他的灵魂在窃窃私语：“去挖开第二块墓，那儿有我们需要的东西。”

 

刘军找来铲子，撬起墓碑。泥土下并非掩埋着白骨而是一柄植物缠绕着的镰刀。他拿起它，它顺着他的手臂缠绕上去，消失在他身体里。

 

第二个晚上他们到达了一栋鬼屋，刘军听见他的灵魂在窃窃私语：“用你的镰刀引导迷路的鬼魂，它们会获得新生。”

 

刘军拿出镰刀，走进屋子。他听见鬼魂低语的声音，含糊又嘈杂。他手握镰刀向他们挥去，鬼魂消失了，木质的地板绽裂开来，缝隙里长出青翠的枝叶。

 

第三个晚上他们到达了魔法店铺，刘军向店主提出要借用水晶球，他听见灵魂的低笑声。

 

“水晶球已经被摔碎了。”白发苍苍的店主说。

 

刘军注意到他目光中的愤怒，但他不知这愤怒从何而来。

 

“不正是你做的吗？”店主问，挥舞着手杖要将他赶出去。但当店主走近时，他停住了，手杖止在空中。

 

“这不是你该来的地方，孩子。”店主的声调柔和起来，“你已经不属于这个世界了。”

 

刘军皱起眉。

 

“你割下了你的灵魂。”店主说，“活人是不可能做到这点的。”

 

刘军走出了店铺，低头看着自己的影子。他听见了他灵魂的笑声。他蹲下身，掏出折刀，用它切割自己的影子，但什么都没发生。

 

“你只有一次抛弃我的机会。”他的灵魂说，“你再也摆脱不了我了。”

 

刘军站起身，将折刀收回口袋里。“我要回去找阿尔萨德。”他说。他转过身，踏上归途。

 

刘军回到了他遇到阿尔萨德的海滩边，但他没再见到阿尔萨德。他修好了从前居住的房子，继续驾船打渔。

 

刘军是一名渔夫。

 

一年过去了，阿尔萨德不曾出现。他的灵魂向他叹气，告诉他这不过是白白耗费力气，而世界上还有许多美好的东西等着他去欣赏。刘军没有回答。

 

两年过去了，阿尔萨德不曾出现。他的灵魂向他叹息，告诉他这不过是白白耗费力气，而世界上还有许多痛苦的人，他的痛苦和他们比起来不值一提。刘军仍然没有回答。

 

“至少让我回到你心里吧。”他的灵魂说。

 

“你可以回来。”刘军回答。

 

“但你的心被某种感情包住了。”他的灵魂耸耸肩，“我找不到入口。”

 

刘军沉默地看向大海。

 

而这时海面上传来一声哀鸣，刘军说不清那是什么动物，听起来有点儿像鲸鱼，又像是其它许多种生物。乌云覆盖了整片海域，海水变得漆黑。刘军走向海边，巨大的黑色的浪花拍击着海岸，雪白的泡沫中间有一个比泡沫还要洁白的影子。刘军站在那儿，看着阿尔萨德被海浪高高地抛起来，摔在海滩上，躺在他脚下。他的眼睛紧闭着，惨白的手指仍握着金红色的竖琴。

 

刘军跪下去，伸手触碰阿尔萨德冰冷的脸颊。他听见有什么碎裂的声音，他的灵魂回到了他的心里。

 

“社长。”他说。

 

阿尔萨德的鱼尾发出蓝色的光，顺着尾鳍分开，变成了两条人类的腿。他手中的竖琴也开始变化，逐渐变成了一只涂满了街头涂鸦的手提箱。

 

阿尔萨德睁开了眼睛，向刘军露出笑容。

 

END


End file.
